


Ангелы-хранители

by Kaya_kita



Category: In Plain Sight, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер и Кастиэль Новак - маршалы, уже не один год работающие в Федеральной службе защиты свидетелей. Один обычный рабочий день и одно старое дело. Написано по мотивам сериала "In Plain Sight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Если бы еще лет пять назад Дину Винчестеру сказали, что он будет жить в Альбукерке, то он посчитал бы говорившего психом. Позже, когда судьба занесла его в это “сказочное” место, он надеялся, что надолго тут не задержится. И уж точно не планировал здесь оставаться. Когда Дин позвонил Сэму, чтобы сообщить о переезде, первое, что тот сказал:  
“Альбукерке. Там вообще кто-нибудь живет?”  
Видимо, они оба унаследовали особую Винчестерскую логику: сам Дин когда-то сказал то же самое, узнав, куда направился его свидетель. А вернее, куда его отправили.

Да, были времена, когда работа со свидетелями ограничивалась для Дина допросами. Он, будучи федеральным маршалом, ловил преступников, а не нянчился с их жертвами. Но когда один из тех, кто давал показания, внезапно исчез у него из-под носа, Дин решил сам разобраться с работой программы по защите свидетелей. Так до сих пор и разбирается, уже целых пять лет. А на новом месте жительства у него появился свой дом, купленный полгода назад. И это ещё один пункт из списка “никогда такого не сделаю”, который теперь можно было вычеркнуть. И то, что за эти полгода он не распаковал больше половины коробок, ничего не значило, как бы Кас не пытался уверить в обратном. Просто у Дина была своя система переезда под названием — «принцип приоритетности». Он не вытаскивал из коробок вещи до тех пор, пока они не становились необходимы.

Но несмотря на все перемены, кое-что оставалось постоянным — настоящим домом Дина всегда была и будет работа, на которую он прямо сейчас дико опаздывал. 

Припарковав Импалу неподалеку от неприметного офисного здания, Дин влетел в просторный холл и поспешил к лифту, на ходу продумывая причину опоздания, которая могла бы устроить Эллен Харвелл. Начальница их небольшого отдела относилась к сотрудникам с пониманием и могла принять то, что работники иногда опаздывали, иногда хамили старшим по должности, иногда превышали полномочия и лезли в расследования других отделов, иногда… так, что-то многовато “иногда”, и почти все они о Винчестере. Двери лифта открылись, и Дин, не придумав ничего, кроме правдивого ответа — проспал, вытащил пропуск и провел им по электронному замку. Тот знакомо пискнул, пропуская очередного визитера. Стоило зайти в офис, как на Дине сразу же сфокусировался внимательный взгляд карих глаз.  
— Здравствуй, Джо, — кивнул Дин. — Привет, Кас.  
А вот после этого он замер, взглянув на рабочее место Новака и не увидев там привычной темноволосой макушки.  
— Он у Эллен?  
Джо отрицательно мотнула головой.  
— Он ещё не приходил. Сама удивляюсь. Опаздывать и оправдываться — это твое любимое развлечение.  
— Не начинай, лучше кофе принеси.  
— Я администратор офиса, а не твой личный помощник, — фыркнула Джо.  
— А ещё ты дочка начальницы, и поэтому думаешь, что тебе можно целыми днями бездельничать.  
Дин приблизился к своему столу и, кинув на столешницу ключи от машины, с тоской взглянул на стопки документов, которые он вечно забывал оформлять.  
— Я больше на это не куплюсь, Дин. Я не стану приносить тебе кофе только чтобы доказать свою полезность в этом офисе. Между прочим, — она гордо вздернула подбородок и поправила светлые волосы, — я разобрала дела на твоем столе за позапрошлый месяц.  
— Могла бы и за прошлый заодно разобрать.  
Дин, хотя и закатил демонстративно глаза, все же сам направился к кофе-машине.  
— Ну и где может быть наш ботаник, как думаешь? — крикнул он из соседней комнаты, заменяющей столовую.  
— Понятия не имею, он не предупреждал, что опоздает. И он не ботаник.  
Дин снисходительно хмыкнул.  
— Ботанистее не бывает. Я пять лет с ним работаю, мне лучше знать.  
— Дин, — отозвалась Джо, — то, что он умный, начитанный, способен поддержать разговор, не ругается по каждому поводу с моей матерью и не орет на свидетелей, не делает его ботаником.  
— Ха.— Дин взял в руки кружку и вернулся в общий зал. — Не ботаник? Хорошо.  
Он приблизился к столу Каса и указал на шкаф с документами.  
— У него все папки разложены четко по алфавиту. На документах всегда две фотографии свидетеля, одна снаружи, одна внутри, прямо по инструкции. А ещё этот выводок оригами на столе. И, самое главное...  
Дин схватил ручку со стола Каса и подошел к Джо.  
— Это чехол для ручки.  
— Дин…  
— Чехол для ручки, Джо. Чтобы не допускать резких перепадов температуры чернил. И после этого он не ботаник?  
— Чехол ему подарил один из свидетелей.  
— Ага, и я советовал выбросить эту дрянь.  
— Он сентиментален. Это не делает его ботаником.  
— Ещё скажи, что он сегодня опаздывает потому, что всю ночь пил.  
— А почему ты уверен, что это не так?  
— Потому что мы говорим о Касе, а не обо мне.  
Хлопок двери заставил обернуться их обоих. Кас вошел в помещение и, наткнувшись взглядом на Джо и Дина, приветственно кивнул.  
— Я опоздал.  
— Да что ты говоришь, а сами бы мы не догадались.  
Дин отошел от стола Джо и с улыбкой направился в сторону Каса.  
— А скажи мне, почему ты опоздал?  
— Отвозил Гейба к ветеринару. У него шерсть выпадать начала. Оказалось, это аллергия на шоколад. Но я прятал шоколад на верхние полки на кухне. Понятия не имею, как он смог туда добраться.  
Поток слов был прерван хохотом Дина. Отсмеявшись, он обернулся к Джо, краем глаза заметив выражение непонимания на лице Каса.  
— Джоанна Харвелл, не пытайтесь больше со мной спорить. Я знаю Каса.  
Джо покачала головой и, взяв со стола папки, с независимым видом направилась к кабинету Эллен. Проходя мимо Каса, она бросила в его сторону хмурый взгляд, а затем скрылась, хлопнув дверью.  
— Я чего-то не понимаю, Дин?  
— Ты много чего не понимаешь, прогульщик. А тебе не кажется, что кот, названный в честь твоего бывшего, это немного, ну, странно?  
Кас вздохнул и, вместо того, чтобы ответить, полез убирать в нижний ящик рабочего стола папку, которую до этого держал в руках. Дин уже успел придумать ещё пару колкостей, но тут Кас, видимо, вспомнил о нем, и все же продолжил разговор:  
— Габриэль сам назвал нашего кота Гейбом и сделал это ещё до того, как мы расстались, если ты помнишь.  
— Все равно странно.  
— Что, мне его теперь переименовывать?  
— Нет. Конечно, нет. Мы не будем так издеваться над бедным животным. А где он такого кота-сладкоежку нашел?  
— Вот сам у него и спроси, — в голосе Каса слышалось раздражение, ему явно надоел этот разговор, но Дина было не остановить.  
— Нет уж, у твоего бывшего я ничего спрашивать не буду, он меня недолюбливает.  
— И с чего бы это, интересно?  
Дин удивленно взглянул на Каса. Вот это интонации! Рядом с каждым словом можно было устанавливать гигантскую мигающую вывеску “сарказм”.  
— Ты что-то хочешь сказать?  
— Нет, Дин. Только...  
— Эй, вы оба, ко мне в кабинет. Живо!  
В дверях, скрестив на груди руки, стояла Эллен. И это означало, что беспечное времяпрепровождение только что закончилось.

*** 

Дин вошел в кабинет, который, казалось, никогда не менялся. Серьёзно, он знал тут каждую мелочь, за пять-то лет постоянных визитов. На черном массивном столе были стопками сложены бумаги, рядом стояла неизменная чашка с кофе, чаще всего остывшим, — удивительно, как Эллен умудрялась не сталкивать её локтем. На стене висели грамоты, дипломы, награды, а на высоком шкафчике для документов расположился кубок за первое место, занятое в дружеском футбольном матче между их отделом и отделом внутренних расследований. Да, они отлично тогда отделали этих засранцев. За двумя креслами для посетителей у самой стены кабинета примостился небольшой кожаный диван. Им запрещено было оставаться в офисе на ночь, но учитывая, что работа иногда могла закончиться и в два часа ночи, а начаться в шесть утра, это спальное место регулярно кем-нибудь да занималось. Офис стал их общим домом. И небольшое число сотрудников это ощущение только усиливало. Их было всего шесть человек: Эллен — руководитель отдела; Джоанна, её дочь и секретарша — ну хорошо, администратор офиса; Кастиэль Новак и сам Дин — оперативные сотрудники; плюс Гарт, новенький парень, пока только обучающийся и получающий самые простые дела. И, конечно же, Эш, парень Джо и компьютерный гений, официально занимающийся вопросами безопасности, неофициально достающий им сведения тогда, когда ждать и подавать запросы нет времени. Вот и весь их отдел, слаженный, сработанный, привычный. Почти семья. Возможно, не почувствуй Дин этой атмосферы в первый же день, не познакомься он с Новаком, вся его жизнь пошла бы по-другому, и пять лет назад он вернулся бы в Нью-Йорк к брату.

— Есть важные новости. Тебя это точно заинтересует, Дин.  
Эллен прошла мимо них и села за стол, привычно устроив локоть ровно в паре сантиметров от стандартной чашки с изображением значка маршалов.  
— Фергуса Маклеода арестовали. Мне сообщили об этом только сегодня утром.  
В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина. Дин заметил, как Кас повернул голову в его сторону, Эллен вообще не сводила с него глаз. Они ждали его эмоций? А какие могут быть эмоции, если происходит то, чего ждешь на протяжении многих лет? 

Фергус Маклеод был больше известен как Кроули. Из-за него Дин оказался в Альбукерке пять лет назад. В Нью-Йорке Кроули знали многие. Его подозревали в сотрудничестве с наркоторговцами, в содержании публичных домов и торговле людьми. Сам же Кроули кичился тем, что создал собственную преступную империю. Именно так, ни больше ни меньше. Самомнение этого сучонка явно превосходило его рост. И, несмотря на то, сколько дел было на него заведено в разных департаментах, поймать его не могли. Закрывали притоны, но доказать связь между Фергусом Маклеодом и мистическим Кроули, заправлявшим всем, не удавалось. Но и этот урод однажды совершил ошибку — убил секретаршу, когда та поняла, что агентство эскорт-услуг, в котором она работала, было прикрытием, и собралась обратиться в полицию. И никто бы не узнал о произошедшем, если бы её сын, Кевин Трэн, в тот день не пришел к матери на работу. Мальчишке удалось сбежать, а Кроули временно залег на дно. Дин тогда занимался делом Фергуса Маклеода и допрашивал Кевина, и черт его знает, почему в тот момент история этого мальчишки так его зацепила. Возможно, потому что он лучше остальных знал, на что способен Кроули. А возможно, причина была в том, что Сэм несколько месяцев назад женился, и это окончательно доказало Дину, что младший брат не нуждается больше в заботе. Нужно было чем-то себя занять, и Дин, взяв отпуск на месяц, отправился в Альбукерке вслед за своим свидетелем. То, что он нарушил все возможные протоколы и инструкции, когда через знакомых и знакомых знакомых, с помощью просьб и угроз выведал место нахождения Кевина, Дин понимал и сам. Но Кастиэль Новак, поймавший Дина в тот же день, когда тот попытался поговорить с Кевином, объяснял ему это долго и доходчиво. Наверное, это был единственный раз за все время их знакомства, когда Кас так злился. Вот так и состоялась их первая встреча. 

— Мне надо связаться с Кевином, рассказать новость.— Дин сосредоточенно изучал золотистую табличку с именем Эллен Харвелл, стоящую перед самым носом.  
— Нам нужно, чтобы он был готов к даче показаний, — Эллен ненадолго замолчала, а затем добавила: — Думаю, скоро появится прокурор, который будет вести это дело.  
— О, да, и начнется дрессировка.  
— Дин, это их работа, — голос Эллен звучал ровно, — у нас есть показания Кевина пятилетней давности, но ему все равно придется присутствовать в зале суда, и адвокаты Маклеода сделают все, чтобы его дискредитировать. Это уже их работа. Нужно, чтобы он был готов к выступлению. Этим займется прокурор. А наша задача — довезти его до зала суда и охранять, пока идет процесс. Как думаешь, он согласится выступить теперь, спустя столько лет?  
Дин вздохнул и задумался. Согласится ли? Этот мальчишка столько пережил. Вначале были страх и боль, затем ненависть и злость из-за того, что убийцу не могут поймать. И вот теперь, когда он начал жить заново, стал забывать о прошлом, оно его настигло. Ему снова придется пройти через то, что произошло пять лет назад. А если программа защиты облажается, Кевин может и не вернуться в Альбукерке.  
— Я не знаю, Эллен. Пять лет — немалый срок.  
— Если он откажется давать показания, его исключат из программы. Ты ведь это понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— Ну так поезжай к нему и постарайся сделать так, чтобы Кевин тоже это понял. Подготовка к переезду и охрана во время процесса — на тебе.  
Эллен перестала наконец-то сверлить Дина взглядом и переключила внимание на Каса.  
— Кастиэль, ты сможешь подвинуть свои дела и заняться подготовкой вместе с Дином?  
Тот кивнул, соглашаясь. Дин и не сомневался в ответе. 

Когда они впервые встретились, Касу был тридцать один год, и он точно знал, чего хотел от жизни, — защищать людей. Дину было двадцать девять, и он не задумывался, зачем занимается тем, чем занимается. Его вел пример отца, работавшего в отделе убийств. До сих пор оставалось загадкой, почему Кас, обнаружив Дина рядом со свидетелем, не отправил его обратно в Нью-Йорк с жалобой и требованием отстранения от службы. Подобное влезание в программу защиты свидетелей было тем ещё идиотизмом. Теперь Дин это понимал. Возможно, Кастиэль посчитал, что стоит только рассказать о произошедшем, — и полетят головы, в том числе его начальства; а возможно, он просто поддался Винчестерскому обаянию. Дину больше нравился последний вариант. Но, в любом случае, оказалось, что в отделе Эллен Харвелл временно не хватает одного маршала, и Дин согласился на роль помощника-консультанта, пока не закончится отпуск. А потом ему и самому не захотелось уезжать. Нью-Йорк и его прежняя работа стали казаться холодными и чужими. В тот день, когда отпуск Дина закончился, Кас вновь пришел на помощь, сообщив, что в их отдел до сих пор требуется ещё один человек. 

— Отправляйтесь к Кевину, а я пока постараюсь узнать, когда прокурор осчастливит нас визитом, — таким образом Эллен обычно давала понять, что всем собравшимся пора валить к черту.  
Кас уже направился к двери, и Дин последовал за ним, прокручивая в голове этот не самый приятный разговор в его жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

— У Гарта новый свидетель! — радостно сообщила Джо, стоило Дину и Касу выйти из кабинета Эллен.  
— Кто такой? — Дин посмотрел в сторону “аквариума”.  
На самом деле это была самая обыкновенная комната, но благодаря огромным стеклянным окнам помещение заработало себе кличку, которая намертво к нему прицепилась.   
— Самна… Самандриэль кажется. Ну и имечко! Теперь будет Альфи, — ответила Джо, — по виду — пай-мальчик. Застукал начальницу за подделкой документов, и теперь она мечтает его выпотрошить. Буквально выражаясь.  
— Что ж, сегодня отличный день, чтобы сломать ещё парочку жизней.  
— Ты на удивление оптимистичен, Дин. — Кас стоял рядом и тоже внимательно рассматривал беседующих в комнате для свидетелей.  
— Мы приходим в кабинет, приносим бедолагам договор страниц на пятьсот и радуем тем, что вся их жизнь лопнула как мыльный пузырь. Больше нет дома, нет друзей, нет родственников. Зато есть пособие, новое дурацкое имя и мы, с проверками раз в неделю.  
— Ясно. — Кас отвернулся и направился к своему столу.  
— Что значит «ясно»? — крикнул Дин ему в спину.  
— То, что мне ясна твоя точка зрения.  
— Вот только не надо этого! Не говори «ясно», будто тебе все… ясно. — Дин начинал заводиться.  
— Хорошо.  
— Так, ладно, Кас. Говори, что у тебя на уме.  
— Я просто вижу причину, почему в твоем доме до сих пор не разобраны коробки с вещами.  
— А это-то тут причем?  
— Притом, Дин. Ты нашел в нашей работе оправдание своим страхам.  
— И что бы это могло значить, Кас?  
Тот сел за стол, а Дин встал напротив, ожидая пояснений. Джо, поймав на себе недовольные взгляды, быстро ретировалась.   
— Дин, твоя мать погибла, когда тебе было всего четыре, — голос Каса стал тихим, а интонации мягкими. — Отец после этого так и не оправился. Твоя привычная жизнь рухнула за минуты. Теперь ты каждый день видишь подобное. Люди живут и планируют, создают свои маленькие миры, а потом происходит нечто, и все исчезает. Каждый новый день доказывает нам, что планы людей ничего не стоят, надежды людей ничего не стоят, их мечты — всего лишь мечты, которые запросто можно уничтожить.  
Дин скрестил руки на груди.  
— Так, отлично, Фрейд недоделанный, и причем тут мой дом и мои коробки?  
— Не теряет тот, кто не имеет. Если завтра твой дом рухнет, ты потеряешь только деньги, но страховка покроет почти все. Ты не привязан к нему. И также ты строишь отношения с людьми. Забавно, что единственное, во что ты на самом деле вложил себя, — это работа, которая, пусть и во благо, но рушит чужие жизни. Но ты не сможешь таким образом спрятаться. Потому что мыльный пузырь, который может исчезнуть в любую секунду, — это все, что у нас есть.  
— Да, конечно. Вот как бы я без твоих советов жил, умник? Ладно, Кас. Сейчас мы едем к Кевину, и ты ему так же красочно объяснишь, что все его мечты и цели — всего лишь мыльный пузырь.   
Дин направился к лифту, не дожидаясь Каса. Возможно, тот был прав, возможно, именно так Дин и пытался отгородиться, но с какой стати он должен был это менять?

***

Время в дороге до университета, где учился Кевин Трэн, пролетело незаметно. В начале Дин отметил, что Кас, и так не самый разговорчивый напарник, в этот раз был особенно молчалив. Но потом он и сам погрузился в размышления о деле Кевина, и тишина пришлась только кстати. В принципе, этот чудо-мальчик неплохо устроился. Местный университет — возможно, не самое элитное учебное заведение, но когда Дин в прошлый раз приезжал проверять Кевина, тот отзывался о нем с восторгом.

Припарковав машину, они двинулись вдоль одного из корпусов кампуса.  
— Что, учебные годы вспоминаешь? — Дин с усмешкой взглянул на Каса и, заметив, что тот все также задумчив, продолжил его рассматривать. 

Ему нравилось наблюдать за Касом, когда тот был погружен в свои мысли. Когда тот хмурился или, наоборот, улыбался. Или когда, сам того не замечая, задумавшись, склонял голову набок. Иногда Дин не успевал вовремя остановиться и тогда ловил себя на том, что поправляет галстук Каса или задерживает руку на его плече дольше положенного. Выстроенные ими границы были тонкими и крайне размытыми, но даже их трудно было соблюдать. Дин знал любимые блюда Каса, любимое время года, любимый цвет. Знал, какие телевизионные передачи тот смотрит и какие из старых ужастиков и комедий он любит. Знал все о его семье и детстве, знал, что тот всегда любил высоту и небо, из-за чего занялся парашютным спортом. Знал даже запах парфюма Каса и обращал внимание, когда он менялся. Иногда Дин замечал, что сравнивает своих партнеров с Касом, иногда жалел, что пошел в кино без него, потому что вот та несмешная шутка точно бы его рассмешила. Дин привык жить так. Задаваться вопросом — не странно ли то, как именно он смотрит на лучшего друга, — не хотелось. Потому что тогда начинались сложности. Много сложностей.

— Дин, где вы договорились встретиться, когда ты ему позвонил?   
Кас перестал с отсутствующим видом наблюдать за бурлением студенческой жизни и теперь терпеливо ожидал ответа.  
— Кевин должен нас встретить рядом с тем уродливым волком, — Дин указал на статую. — Вот и он, кажется.  
Кевин уже шел в их сторону, приветственно махая рукой.  
— А вот и мои ангелы-хранители, которые везде достанут.   
— Смотрю, ты не очень-то рад нас видеть. — Дин остановился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Не в этом дело. Просто не хочу, чтобы здесь кто-то о чем-то догадался. Но я на самом деле рад, что вы пришли. У меня есть к вам просьба.  
— Давай с этим чуть позже. Мы не просто так в гости зашли. Кроули арестовали.  
Кевин замер, на его лице непонимание сменилось досадой.   
— Это значит?..  
— Это значит, что тебе придется давать показания в суде.  
— И после того, как я выступлю, я все равно не смогу уйти из программы?  
— Если дорога жизнь — ты не станешь этого делать.  
— Черт! И я могу больше не вернуться сюда?  
Дин молча уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
— Мы постараемся сделать все возможное, чтобы твое местожительство осталось тайной, Кевин, — Кас говорил, как всегда, спокойно. Отличный навык, обычно это помогало успокоить свидетелей. — Скоро приедет прокурор, тебе нужно будет подготовиться к суду.   
— Скоро? Как скоро? — встрепенулся Кевин.   
— Думаю, через пару дней.   
— Это значит, я не могу выехать из города?  
— Нет, Кевин. — Дин посмотрел на него в упор. — Какие-то важные дела?  
— Да так, ерунда. С друзьями прокатиться хотели. Не берите в голову. Уже не важно.  
Он тараторил и отводил глаза так старательно, что в неважность просьбы уже не верилось. Дин хотел переспросить, но заметил неподалеку мужчину, внимательно их рассматривающего.  
— А это что за лысик?  
— Кто? — не понял Кевин. — А, это. Это профессор Захария Адлер. Он вечно что-то высматривает. Не дай Боже кто-нибудь правила нарушит.   
— Нудный, похоже, тип.  
Кастиэль нахмурился, когда в его кармане зазвенел телефон.   
— Простите. — Взглянув на экран, он нахмурился ещё больше и отошел в сторону.  
— Ну что, Кев, расскажешь пока, как тут жизнь? — Дин старался разрядить обстановку, понимая, что к неприятным вопросам вернуться еще придется.

***

Кастиэль отошел в сторону от говорящих и, устроившись в тени дерева, ответил на звонок.  
— Габриэль?  
— Ну, здравствуй, сладкий.  
Кастиэль поморщился.  
— Не паясничай. Чего ты хотел?  
— Я хотел? — в голосе сквозило неподдельное возмущение. — Я хотел узнать, как прошел разговор о твоем переводе в другой отдел.  
— Я позже перезвоню, Гейб.  
— Подожди-ка минутку... Ты ему не сказал!  
— Гейб…  
— Ты ни черта не сказал Дину.  
Кастиэль представил, как Габриэль сейчас закатывает глаза и беззвучно шепчет проклятья в его адрес.  
— У нас срочное дело и мне сейчас немного не до этого.  
— Ты издеваешься, Касси? Сегодня утром ты забрал бумаги. Но стоило рядом появиться несравненному Дину, как ты все забыл.  
— Это не так, Гейб. Я же сказал, мне нужно время подумать.  
— Касси, Дин как лиана опутал твою жизнь. Да пока мы были вместе, я в твоем доме чаще заставал его, чем тебя.  
— У него теперь свой дом.  
— Рад за него, — голос сочился сарказмом.  
— Все не так просто.  
— Ага, конечно. Так не может продолжаться. Вам нужны перемены. Черт! Почему я даю тебе советы, как вести себя с любовью всей твоей жизни, хотя мы, вроде как, были вместе? И это самое ненормальное, что я когда-либо делал. Ну, возможно, за исключением поездки в Лас-Вегас на прошлой неделе. Вы с Дином — два влюбленных идиота, и заражаете всех вокруг своим идиотизмом. Да вы опасны для общества!  
— Дин не влюблен.  
— А я не люблю сладкое. Не говори ерунды.  
— Габриэль, у меня дела. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы эта вакансия осталась в силе ещё пару недель?  
— Я кто, по-твоему, фокусник? — Габриэль недовольно хмыкнул. — Ладно, сделаю, что смогу. Но послушай моего совета, расскажи обо всем Дину. Я знаю, что говорю. Может, и переходить не придется. Потом спасибо говорить будешь.

Послышались гудки. Габриэль прав, конечно. Кастиэль машинально посмотрел на Дина. Он вообще, казалось, видел только Дина в последнее время. Вел себя, как одержимый влюбленностью подросток, и не мог вспомнить, когда это началось. Возможно, с их первой встречи? Ведь что-то подтолкнуло тогда уговорить Дина задержаться. Зачем-то Кастиэль упрашивал Эллен взять того на временную работу и даже поручился за человека, которого знал всего пару часов. Наверное, впервые он осознал, что Дин больше, чем друг, спустя полгода после их знакомства. Тогда они вечером отправились в бар, и Дин в шутку спросил, не ждет ли Кастиэля дома ревнивая девушка. Кастиэль замялся, а потом признался, что он гей. Видимо, в его глазах было столько тревоги, что Дин замахал руками и заверил, что у него нет с этим проблем. А потом, указав на бармена, сказал, что тот симпатичный. И на непонимающий взгляд ответил только: “Эй, некоторые играют за обе стороны”. Кастиэль тогда попытался спрятать улыбку за полупустой кружкой пива, но от себя-то трудно было скрыть совершенно необоснованно проснувшуюся радость. В чем Габриэль был прав, так это в том, что Дин постепенно проник во все сферы жизни Кастиэля и уходить не собирался. И даже сейчас, вместо того, чтобы думать о деле Кевина, он размышлял о том, как Дин отреагирует, если Кастиэль решится перейти в другой отдел. 

— Ты чего там застыл? — голос Дина, прозвучавший над ухом, вернул к действительности. — Важный разговор был?  
— Нет, ничего важного. Что сказал Кевин?   
— Он будет выступать в суде. Это он сказал вслух. И мы сейчас явились к нему словно демоны из ада, чтобы разрушить только что наладившуюся жизнь — это то, что читалось между строк.   
— Ты не преувеличиваешь, Дин?  
— У него тут учеба, друзья, вечеринки, планы и любимая девушка. Если мы облажаемся и его место жительства раскроется во время процесса, он потеряет все. Да, кстати, ты не видел того профессора?  
— Которого?  
— Ну, Лысика. Не нравится он мне. Пока я говорил с Кевином, он посматривал в нашу сторону, а потом исчез.  
— Нет, не видел. Можно узнать его расписание.  
— Ага, — казалось, Дин ответил машинально, а сам тем временем всматривался в лицо Кастиэля, будто надеясь что-то для себя выяснить. — Пойдем. 

Они прошли всего пару метров, когда увидели профессора Адлера, идущего как раз в их сторону.  
— Вот же он, — Дин указал рукой, а тот, услышав голос, замер.  
— Эй, подожди! Как там его зовут? — он повернулся к Кастиэлю.

Кастиэль не успел ответить, потому что дальше произошло то, чего не ожидал никто, ни он сам, ни студенты, толпившиеся возле учебного корпуса. Профессор бросился бежать. Неуклюже, постоянно оглядываясь, виляя в попытке не налетать на студентов. Со стороны это выглядело как танец бегемота, посверкивающего лысиной. Правда, смешно было первые секунды, потом стало ясно, что их бегемот от страха развил неслабую скорость, и Кастиэль помчался за ним. Захария тем временем завернул за угол, а Кастиэль, когда последовал за ним, увидел только очередную толпу студентов. Профессор словно испарился. Рядом возник Дин.  
— И что это нахрен сейчас было?   
— Выглядел он напуганным.— Кас все ещё продолжал озираться, надеясь заметить профессора в толпе студентов.  
— Чего он испугался-то?  
— Может, его твое злое лицо напугало?  
— А может, твой перевернутый галстук?   
— Он не… — Кас взял в руки болтающийся галстук. — Вот черт!  
— И я о том же.   
Кас отпустил галстук под насмешливым взглядом Дина.  
— Я найду пункт охраны, узнаю, какая у нашего профессора машина, и посмотрю, что там с камерами наблюдений. Может, он всё ещё где-то на территории и мы его засечем. Дин, ты в администрацию. Узнай, где его кабинет, и посмотри, что там.  
— Ладно. Не нравится мне это.  
Дин привычно хлопнул Каса по плечу перед тем, как уйти. 

Это действительно выглядело необъяснимым. Зачем профессору убегать от незнакомых людей? Но, до этого он видел их с Кевином, а значит, могла существовать связь. И, возможно, уже сейчас у них появилась угроза обнаружения свидетеля.


	3. Chapter 3

— Бесполезная затея. — Дин вцепился в руль Импалы и хмуро смотрел на дорогу. — Какой идиот сунется домой после того, как со всех ног драпал от копов?  
— Идиот и сунется. И откуда ему знать, кто мы?  
— Да ладно, Кас, у тебя на лбу написано — коп.  
Дин заметил, как Кас открыл уже рот, готовясь возразить, но промолчал. Вместо этого отвернулся к окну, рассматривая небольшие аккуратные домики вдоль дороги.  
— Миленькое место. Как раз для профессора со скелетами в шкафу. — Дин тоже теперь рассматривал улицу, выискивая нужный номер дома на почтовом ящике.  
— Мы не можем больше ничего сделать. Кампус обыскивают без нас, запароленный ноут Адлера — задача Эша, телефонные разговоры проверяет Джо. У университета охрана, так что Кевин в безопасности. Остается…  
— Остается только проверить его дом, — закончил предложение Дин.  
— Да. В машине ничего подозрительного не было.  
— Хитрый гад, бросил машину, по ней мы бы его быстро нашли.  
— Или слишком напуганный.  
— И побежал он после того, как увидел, что мы беседуем с Кевином.  
— Адлер обычный преподаватель. Ни арестов, ни связей с преступностью. Как он мог что-то узнать о Кевине?  
Импала уже подъезжала к дому Захарии Адлера, ничем не отличавшемуся от остальных на этой улице, как Дин воскликнул:  
— Да он издевается?  
Кас выглянул в окно и увидел Адлера, который, озираясь, спускался с крыльца.  
— Я его теперь из принципа арестую, чтобы медаль за тупость вручить. — Дин резко вывернул руль, и они въехали на зеленый газон, чуть не сбив почтовый ящик.  
— Стоять! Федеральные маршалы!  
Дин видел, как Кас выскочил из машины и направил на профессора пистолет, приказывая остановиться. Тот, разглядев оружие, резко замер и даже начал поднимать руки. Дин вылез из машины и, подойдя вплотную, скомандовал:  
— Лицом к стене.  
А затем, звякнув наручниками, защелкнул их на руках профессора. И только после этого, развернув его лицом, потребовал:  
— Говори.  
— Вы не имеете права! За что вы меня задерживаете? — голос Захарии выдавал смесь возмущения и страха.  
— За то, что бегаешь быстро. Ты почему от нас понесся?  
— Я ни от кого не убегал. Я опаздывал на занятия. Вы не можете...  
Дин уже не слушал стандартный набор возмущений, вместо этого он обернулся к Касу.  
— Без причины домой после побега от копов не спешат. Тут есть что-то, что он хотел скрыть.  
— Отзываем людей из университета и направляем сюда?  
Дин утвердительно кивнул:  
— Пусть все обыщут.  
Кас вытащил телефон и отошел в сторону.  
— Ну что, поехали.  
Дин подхватил Адлера под локоть и повел к машине. Тому, видимо, надоело ограничиваться злыми взглядами и, когда его усадили на заднее сидение, все-таки добавил:  
— Я буду жаловаться на вас и вашего напарника.  
— Конечно, будешь,— Дин обошел машину и сел на водительское сидение, — как и пара десятков мудаков до тебя.  
Кас, закончив говорить по телефону, уже садился на переднее сидение.  
— В участок его повезем?  
— Опять объяснять Виктору, почему мы привезли к нему неизвестно кого, не позволяем оформлять документы и занимаем комнату для допросов. — Дин поморщился. — Ладно, поехали. Только сначала пообедать заедем.  
— С ним, что ли? — Кас указал на Захарию.  
— Он подождет. Что не так? — Дин хмыкнул, увидев удивление на лице Каса. — Я есть хочу, время обеда уже прошло. А этот все равно на все лекции давно опоздал.

***

Спустя полтора часа настроение Дина, и без того не самое хорошее, испортили окончательно, потребовав вернуться в офис. Хорошо хоть, он успел заехать пообедать и завезти Адлера в участок. А затем Дин вспомнил, почему он всегда недолюбливал прокуроров. Вернее, он недолюбливал тех, кто мешал работать, а прокуроры иногда делали именно это. Вмешивались куда не просят, требовали отчетов, приезжали не вовремя и отвлекали всеми доступными средствами. Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы находиться в участке и допрашивать Адлера, Дин после звонка Эллен вынужден был срочно примчаться в офис, потому что из Нью-Йорка прилетел прокурор, занимающийся делом Кроули. И не поленился ведь, сразу же приехал. Кас остался в участке с подозреваемым, а Дин должен был сыграть роль секретарши и передать дело Кевина лично в руки новоприбывшему прокурору в отглаженном костюме. Господи, да это и Джо могла бы сделать!  
Дин ещё раз просмотрел листы и, убедившись, что все необходимое на месте, взглянул на Джо, которая разбиралась с телефонными звонками Захарии.

— Джо…  
Молчание. Она уже около получаса успешно его игнорировала после попытки свалить на неё все вопросы с документами.  
— Ну Джооо… — проныл Дин.  
— Чего тебе? — Она отвлеклась от монитора.  
— Скоросшиватели где у нас?  
Джо издала звук вроде “Пфф” и полезла в ящик стола.  
— Ой.  
— Что “ой”? — переспросил Дин.  
— Они закончились. Кажется.  
— Так закончились или кажется? А, ладно. Пойду добуду парочку. Но предупреждаю, это ты меня спровоцировала.  
— Винчестер, что ты собрался делать? — Джо произнесла это так, будто он забрался на подоконник и вот-вот сиганет вниз.  
Дин тем временем направился к столу Каса. Тут наверняка найдется парочка скоросшивателей. После чего он всучит документы в зубы прокурору и вернется в участок с кофе и пончиками.  
— Ты не можешь рыться в ящиках Каса, — возмутилась Джо.  
— Да ладно тебе. — Дин между тем уже закрыл первый ящик и перешел к следующему. — Что он тут, по-твоему, может прятать? Кружевные трусики?  
А вот эта мысль явно была лишней. Дин прогнал из головы внезапно появившийся образ и открыл нижний ящик. На глаза попалась папка, которую Кас убрал сюда сегодня утром. Край одного из документов высунулся, и Дин ошарашенно смотрел на верхнюю строчку.  
— Сукин сын! — Он схватил папку и, раскрыв её, пробежал документ глазами, все ещё не веря в то, что там написано. — Чертов сукин сын!  
— Дин? — голос Джо звучал встревожено.  
— Он говорил об этом, Джо? — Дин кинул папку на стол. — Говорил, что собирается переходить в другой отдел?  
— Что за бред, он никуда не переходит.  
— Ну, значит, это делает его злой брат-близнец.  
Дин услышал звук отодвигающегося стула и быстрых шагов, а затем Джо, оказавшись рядом, схватила злополучный лист. Сам он неотрывно смотрел на стол Каса, пытаясь понять то, что только что прочитал. Это все объясняло. И опоздание, и странное поведение с самого утра, и непонятные разговоры по душам.  
— У него даже смелости не хватило сказать об этом прямо.  
— Дин, тут нет подписи. Возможно, это ошибка. Возможно, это не для него.  
— Джо, он врал. Он соврал о своем чертовом коте. Посмотри на дату, Кас получил это заявление сегодня утром.  
— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — Джо убрала бумаги обратно в папку, — но я точно знаю, что Кас не ушел бы от нас. Не ушел бы от тебя, — последние слова она сказала совсем тихо.  
Дин обернулся и внимательно на неё посмотрел.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что никто ничего не замечает? — Джо неожиданно ощетинилась, словно почувствовав неловкость из-за этого разговора. — Я тут год работаю, и мне кажется, я на страницы любовного романа попала. Только вместо жаркого красавца и томной принцессы — ты и Кас. Я о вас книгу напишу, честное слово. И назову её...  
—«Титаник», — зло буркнул Дин.  
— Почему «Титаник»?  
— Потому что тонет. — Он схватил со стола папку и кинул её в нижний ящик. — Джо, отдай документы Кевина мистеру “идеальный костюм”, а я пойду прогуляюсь.  
Дин, не оборачиваясь, пошел к лифту.  
К черту! Каса к черту, и пустой дом, и этот гребаный город туда же. Всего лишь ещё один мыльный пузырь. Ничего неожиданного.

***

Кастиэль вытащил пропуск и провел им по электронному замку. Он на автомате открыл дверь и вошел в привычное помещение офиса. Захария уперся и отказывался отвечать. Оставалось дать ему пару часов на размышления в комнате для допросов. За это время нужно было узнать что-то, что заставило бы его говорить. К счастью, Виктор Хенриксен в очередной раз разрешил оставить подозреваемого в его участке. За столько лет работы в одном городе они как-то научились находить общий язык. Хотя в начале между их отделом и полицией были недоразумения. Кому понравится, когда на месте преступления появляется неизвестно кто, размахивает значком маршала, ничего не объясняет и забирает свидетеля? Некоторые копы не любили их больше, чем агентов ФБР.

— Джо, Дин тут?  
— Он вышел. — Она не обернулась, продолжая сверлить взглядом монитор.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Угу.— Джо по-прежнему на него не смотрела. Это было необычно.  
Кастиэль отметил этот момент как то, в чем позже нужно будет разобраться.  
— Что насчет телефонных разговоров?  
— Пока ничего. Эш забрал ноут и поехал в дом Адлера.  
— Хорошо. Так где Дин?  
— Он…  
Лифт зашумел, открыл двери и выпустил наружу хмурого Дина. Тот прошел прямо к своему столу мимо Кастиэля, даже не взглянув на него. Вот это было действительно странно.  
— Дин… — Кастиэль начал говорить, но тот его тут же перебил.  
— Джо, по разговорам ничего?  
— Нет. Дин, я думаю, вам надо поговорить о…  
— Помолчи, Джоанна.  
Кастиэль нахмурился. Дин повысил голос и с такой интенсивностью сверлил взглядом Джо, что та резко отвела глаза и замолчала.  
— Вот и отлично. Адлер что-нибудь сказал?  
— Пока нет.  
— Мне позвонил Эш. У нас засвечено дохрена свидетелей.  
— С чего он это взял?  
Дин бросил на Джо ещё один недовольный взгляд.  
— Он взломал ноут нашего профессора. Сумел восстановить историю посещений и вышел на сайт, где выложены фотографии сорока семи свидетелей, в том числе Кевина.  
— Дин, это точно? — Кас по привычке подошел ближе к нему. — Откуда могла появиться такая информация? Зачем её выкладывать? Такого крупного нарушения программы защиты не было ни разу.  
— Похоже на повторение прошлогодней истории с выложенными фотографиями копов, работавших под прикрытием. Видимо, очередной недохакер, — вмешалась в разговор Джо.  
— Этому недохакеру не помешало бы все пальцы переломать. Из-за той идиотской выходки погибли два офицера. — Дин покачал головой. — Нашему искателю справедливости показалось неправильным, что программа защиты покрывает преступников и дает им новую жизнь, а обычные люди теперь вынуждены жить рядом с теми, кто представляет опасность, даже не зная об этом. Поэтому и создал сайт — чтобы предупредить общественность. Так он, по крайней мере, написал. И пофиг ему, видимо, что вместе с преступниками попали и обычные люди.  
— Кто из наших? — Кастиэль постарался привлечь внимание Дина.  
— Кроме Кевина? Мэган Мастерс и Бэла Талбот.  
— Мэган появилась в программе пять лет назад, а Бэла…  
— В том же году, — закончил за него Дин. — Я тоже об этом подумал. Взломали дела за один год, по ним все и выложили. Я по дороге сюда позвонил Эллен, она уже направила охрану ко всем свидетелям. В ближайшие дни всех троих переводим в другие города.  
Кастиэль вздохнул и покачал головой. Именно то, чего Кевин так не хотел. И сейчас они уже ничего не могли с этим поделать.  
— Джо, проверь, Эш должен был прислать список всех засвеченных свидетелей. Свяжись, с кем можешь, отправь во все отделы, пускай узнают своих. Эллен уже оповестила начальство.  
Дин нервно взглянул на телефон.  
— Что-то ещё? — Кастиэль заметил его взгляд.  
— Эш восстановил несколько писем на компьютере в доме Захарии. Видимо, чтобы их стереть, он и помчался туда. Этот урод, увидев фотографию Кевина и дело, по которому тот проходил, связался с адвокатом Кроули. Решил себе обеспечить безбедную старость.  
— Едем за Кевином?  
Вопрос Кастиэля попросту проигнорировали.  
— Джо, поняла, что нужно делать?  
Та кивнула. Дин открыл один из ящиков стола и, достав запасной 22-ой Глок, сунул его в кобуру. Телефон ожил, и Дин поспешно ответил:  
— Нашли его?  
Последовала пауза, Дин свел брови и сжал пальцы в кулак — верный признак, что все плохо.  
— Как он мог пропасть из охраняемого университета?  
Видимо, на том конце трубки попытались возразить, потому что Дин резко перебил:  
— Просмотрите все записи с камер наблюдения, допросите студентов с его курса. Ищите его, мать вашу!  
— Кевин пропал? — Кастиэль с трудом дождался, когда телефонный разговор закончится. Дин кивнул.  
— Я в университет, — бросил он на ходу.  
— Я с тобой. — Кастиэль уже двинулся следом, как Дин резко остановился, обернулся и впервые за все время посмотрел прямо на него.  
— Нет. Это мой свидетель. Я выбираю, с кем работать. Ты мне там не нужен. Оставайся здесь и… и занимайся своими делами.  
Кастиэль от неожиданности замер, не зная, что сказать, и глядя вслед уходящему Дину. Догадка появилась спустя пару секунд. Он вернулся за свой стол и выдвинул нижний ящик.  
\- Джо, он знает?  
Та только кивнула и отвернулась к монитору. Кастиэль вздохнул. Теперь он точно ничего не сможет объяснить. Дин не позволит.


	4. Chapter 4

В университете Дина не ожидало ни одной хорошей новости. Кевина так и не нашли. Не нашли и свидетельств его похищения. Никто ничего подозрительного не заметил. Оставалось допросить его девушку и друзей, а они, как назло, куда-то запропастились. Охрана кампуса согласилась помочь, вернее, им не оставили выбора. И те, распрощавшись с горячим кофе и пиццей, теперь разыскивали не одного, а шестерых. 

На улице уже стемнело, когда Дин направился в комнату Кевина и придирчиво осмотрел шкаф, стол, даже стены, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного. Обычная комната со стопками книг, разбросанными вещами и дисками. И все же в этом деле с самого начала все было не так. Внезапный арест Кроули, столько лет успешно прятавшегося; Захария, узнавший о том, о чем ему знать не положено; Кевин, исчезнувший так внезапно, словно Копперфильд поработал. Теперь ещё и пропавшие друзья. Самым необъяснимым, пожалуй, было то, как Кевина могли похитить из-под охраны, средь бела дня. Его не могли утащить силой, это привлекло бы внимание. Но и сам Кевин никуда бы без охраны не пошел. Можно было предположить, что его обманули. Но он умный парень, сам кого хочешь обманет. Шантажировали и угрожали? Сплошные вопросы. Да и телефон Кевина остался в комнате. Выглядело это так, будто он не взял его намеренно, понимая, что по нему могут найти. Зато ноута в комнате не было. Все это никак не хотело складываться в единую картину.  
Раздался тихий стук и Дин поднял глаза. На пороге стоял один из охранников.  
— Мы не смогли найти никого из списка. Их не видели во второй половине дня.  
— Вы достали их телефонные номера?  
Охранник переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Их номера есть в анкетах, но руководство университета против выдачи подобной информации. Без ордера они её не раскроют.  
— Серьёзно? — Дин демонстративно закатил глаза.  
— Ребята, возможно, погулять отправились, а мы разведем панику.  
В другой ситуации Дин бы уже устроил скандал. Вытащил бы все руководство и подробно расписал, как может усложнить им жизнь. Но мозаика в голове уже складывалось. Можно было представить, что Кевина похитили вместе с девушкой, но вот в организованное похищение шести человек уже не верилось. Черт! Из-за ареста Кроули и Захарии, стоило пропасть Кевину, как все решили, что его похитили. Это было логичным выводом, но не единственным. А ведь Кевин говорил с утра что-то о желании покинуть город в ближайшие дни. Похоже, тот совершил самый неудачный прогул университета, который стоил налогоплательщикам немалых средств. Но, в любом случае, если Кевин сбежал сам, это не значило, что он в безопасности, и что те, кто хотел его убить, об этом не знают. Дин уже собирался выйти из комнаты, как проход перегородила знакомая фигура.  
— Кас, я же сказал, ты здесь не нужен.  
— А я тебя не послушал. Тебя это до сих пор удивляет? — Лицо Каса, как всегда, было абсолютно спокойным. Ни гнева, ни обиды, ни раздражения.  
— Нисколько. Что тебе нужно?  
— То же, что и тебе,— найти Кевина. Пока вы обыскивали кампус, я ещё раз съездил в участок и допросил Захарию.  
— И?  
— Сказал ему, что мы знаем о сайте и его письме адвокату Кроули. Напугал тем, что, если с Кевином что-то случится, он будет считаться соучастником преступления...  
Дин резко его перебил:  
— Давай без прелюдий, а?  
Кас вздохнул, но не стал спорить и продолжил говорить.  
— Захария рассказал, что пару дней назад наткнулся на этот сайт и увидел там Кевина. Там же было упоминание дела, по которому тот проходил. Дальше все просто. Фергус — довольно известная личность, о нем много писали в Нью-Йоркской прессе. Захария наобум связался с адвокатом Кроули и тот ему ответил. Подозреваю, поэтому Кроули и выполз на поверхность из той дыры, в которой засел, и попался. Сегодня Захария должен был встретиться с кем-то, кому собирался рассказать о местонахождении Кевина, и получить деньги.  
— Он назвал место?  
— Да. Торговый центр “Коронадо”.  
— Надеюсь, ты туда уже кого-то отправил?  
Кас посмотрел на Дина осуждающе.  
— А ты как думаешь? Позвонил Виктору и, не вдаваясь в подробности, объяснил ситуацию.  
— Чудненько. Что дальше?  
Кас прошел вглубь комнаты и встал напротив окна, Дин последовал за ним и выглянул на улицу. Фонари освещали пустую площадку, которая с утра больше напоминала муравейник.  
— Дальше? Захария, как только увидел нас рядом с Кевином и заметил, что мы посматриваем в его сторону, решил, что адвокат Кроули его сдал, и мы его вычислили. Вот и побежал.  
— За что люблю таких засранцев, — хмыкнул Дин, — так это за то, что нервы у них ни к черту. Вечно сами же палятся, а потом сдают всех, не успеешь пару вопросов задать.  
— Захария ещё кое-что рассказал. С обязательным условием, чтобы это было отмечено, как добровольное сотрудничество с полицией. Кевин с приятелями слишком громко обсуждал в столовой их план сбежать на несколько дней в Санта-Фе.  
Дин понимающе кивнул. Именно так, как он и предполагал.  
— Надо выяснить, куда они отправились. Кевину нужна охрана. Возможно, удастся задержать тех, кто сунется в торговый центр, но они явно будут не единственными, кого за ним пошлют.  
— У меня есть предположение. — Кас отвернулся от окна и теперь смотрел на Дина, чуть наклонив голову.  
Привычно было стоять рядом с ним так близко, что можно было разглядывать оттенки синевы в его глазах. И этого будет не хватать. Боже, Дин только сейчас начинал понимать, насколько же сильно будет скучать даже по таким мелочам.  
— Ну так поделись своим предположением, Шерлок, — он старался, чтобы голос звучал насмешливо.  
На Каса это не произвело никакого впечатления, он продолжил рассказывать, пропустив насмешку мимо ушей.  
— Только у одного из детей в их компании родители — владельцы дома в Санта-Фе. Адрес узнала Джо. По дороге сюда я уже связался с местным отделением полиции, и они выслали туда пару патрульных машин для проверки и охраны.  
— Все продумал, да?  
Кас молчал, теперь он выглядел виноватым и каким-то потерянным. Нечасто удавалось видеть сдержанного и спокойного напарника таким.  
Это был чертовски длинный день. И чертовски длинное дело. Пять лет. Возможно, все правильно. Дин приехал сюда, чтобы защитить Кевина, и теперь, когда оставалось только передать его на попечение другого отдела, в Альбукерке больше ничего не держало.  
— Мы едем, Дин?  
Играть в обиду уже не хотелось. В конце концов, это дело свело их вместе, оно и станет последним, что их связывает. Дин кивнул и зашагал в сторону коридора. Если он сейчас с первого раза найдет, где здесь выход на стоянку, можно будет считать, что удача ещё не окончательно от него отвернулась.

***

Дорога от Альбукерке до Санта-Фе заняла около часа. И за это время Дин осознал весь смысл выражение «тяжелая атмосфера». Казалось, его чем-то придавили сверху и не давали лишний раз повернуть голову и взглянуть на Каса. В небольшом салоне Импалы царило такое напряжение, что его можно было почувствовать физически. Выловить из воздуха, положить на тарелку и подать на ужин. Спустя минут двадцать, как они выехали из города, Касу позвонили и сообщили, что отправленный к дому патруль нашел там всех шестерых беглецов. После этого оставшуюся часть пути они ехали под звуки Металлики и дружно рассматривали пейзаж за окном.

Как только они оказались на нужной улице, сразу заметили две патрульные машины рядом с аккуратным двухэтажным особняком. Кас остался объясняться с полицейскими, дежурившими на улице, а Дин зашел в дом в поисках Кевина. Тот сидел в гостиной, опустив голову и рассматривая узор на ковре.  
— Кевин? — позвал Дин.  
Тот резко поднял голову и, кивнув, последовал за ним. Когда они вышли на веранду, Дин, не сдержавшись, повысил голос.  
— Ну и что это за проделки в стиле Тома и Джерри?  
— Я хотел отдохнуть с друзьями, вот и все. Никто не знает, где я.  
— Знают, Кевин.  
Дин огляделся, и, увидев плетеные кресла возле перил, уселся в одно из них, кивком головы указав Кевину на другое.  
— В сеть выложили фотографии нескольких свидетелей, в том числе твою. Захария Адлер тебя узнал.  
— Профессор Адлер? Он же… Он ведь никому не сказал?  
— Сказал. И не просто кому-то, а связался с адвокатом Кроули.  
— Значит, я должен буду уехать.  
— Да. — Дин не стал отводить взгляд.  
— И вы с Кастиэлем больше не будете заниматься моим делом?  
Голос Кевина звучал одновременно расстроенно и удивленно. Этого Дин уже не выдержал и, отвернувшись, стал изучать перила лестницы.  
— Да, ты уедешь в другой город, другой штат, там свои маршалы.  
— Понятно. Мне поменяют ангелов-хранителей.  
— Эй, возможно, теперь тебе достанется горячая красотка.  
Повисла пауза. Дин не торопил, ждал, когда Кевин соберется с мыслями.  
— Но если фотографии обнародовали, меня могут узнать и в других городах.  
Дин вздохнул. Это волновало больше всего. Оставалось надеяться на плохую людскую память, ну и, возможно, пора немного сменить имидж?  
— Кевин, а ты не думал о том, чтобы подстричься? — И, поймав удивленный взгляд, оборонительно поднял руки. — Я просто предложил. Сам решай. Сменишь образ за счет нашего бюджета, разве плохо? А тот сайт закрыли. Того, кто это сделал, пытаются найти. Какое-то время ты поживешь в гостинице под охраной, а потом тебе подберут новый дом.  
Кевин опустил взгляд и начал внимательно рассматривать свои руки, а затем тихо добавил:  
— Я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось.  
Дин только усмехнулся и кивнул.  
— Я понимаю.  
— Не понимаешь. Ты не сможешь понять. Я знал, что, возможно, не вернусь в этот город. А они — мои друзья. Они оставались ими даже тогда, когда я, странный парень, отказывался ехать сними на отдых, потому что не мог позволить себе сорваться с места, заранее не предупредив вас и не получив разрешения. Я столько пропустил.  
— Тебе хотелось, чтобы они запомнили тебя душой компании?  
— Мне хотелось, Дин, чтобы меня просто запомнили. Если я сам вынужден постоянно стирать память о прошлой жизни, мне хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то помнил то, что я вынужден забывать.  
— Кевин, я… - Дин замялся. — Зато ты жив.  
— Да, я жив. И теперь они точно запомнят меня как того засранца, который испортил им вечеринку и кого на их глазах увезли копы.  
Он встал и подошел к входной двери.  
— Я только ноут заберу.  
Дин кивнул. Но Кевин неожиданно задержался и, обернувшись, спросил:  
— По крайней мере, мы засадим того ублюдка. Это ведь того стоит?  
Вопрос на миллион. Жаль, ответа на него никто так и не придумал. Поэтому приходилось импровизировать:  
— У каждого есть долг и каждому приходится чем-то жертвовать, чтобы поступить так, как он сам считает правильным.  
— Значит, оно того стоит,— теперь голос Кевина звучал уверенно.

Дин остался на веранде, посматривая на Каса, беседовавшего с полицейскими. Касу нравилось работать в программе защиты. Именно он привел сюда Дина. Он был не против нянчиться со свидетелями, объясняя это тем, что потерявшие все имеют право почувствовать, что важны и не стали невидимками только потому, что их прошлая жизнь исчезла. Кас готов был отдавать им так много. Так же много, как он отдавал Дину. И единственное, что Дин мог теперь сделать, — поступить правильно.


	5. Chapter 5

Дин удивленно уставился на открывшуюся дверь кабинета. На пороге стояла недовольная Эллен Харвелл. Ну, он бы, наверное, тоже был недоволен, если бы кто-то вломился ночью в его кабинет.  
— Дин Винчестер, объясни мне, какого черта ты здесь делаешь. И поставь на место бутылку, подаренную мне на годовщину службы.  
Дин хмыкнул. Самое время говорить правду.  
— Это давно уже не та бутылка.  
Эллен нахмурилась и вопросительно на него взглянула.  
— Это третья бутылка, которую я ставлю на место той. Что? — Он постарался изобразить на лице самое невинное выражение, на которое был способен. — Ты ведь не позволяешь держать виски в своем столе.  
— И ты держишь его в моем. Идиот.  
Она прошла мимо него, на ходу поправляя пиджак делового костюма, и села за стол. Впервые тут не было той самой злополучной чашки. Хоть что-то могло меняться в этом кабинете. Дина эта мысль развеселила.  
— Как ты узнала, что я здесь?  
— Охранник позвонил. Сообщил, что у нас на этаже свет горит. Учитывая то, что мне рассказала Джо, я не сомневалась, что найду здесь тебя или Кастиэля.  
— Понятно.  
— Как там Кевин?  
— Когда оставлял его в гостинице под охраной, он был полон решимости поквитаться с тем уродом, что сломал ему жизнь. Две жизни, если точнее. А что с теми, кто с профессором должен был встретиться?  
— В торговом центре задержали двоих.  
— А тот, кто фотографии выложил?  
— Его трудно будет найти, ты и сам знаешь.  
— Всех оповестили?  
Эллен кивнула. Пара секунда прошла в тишине, прежде чем она продолжила говорить.  
— Это крупнейшее нарушение программы. Я не представляю, сколько времени пройдет, пока все вернется в норму. Хорошо, что всех свидетелей нашли.Сейчас они под охраной. Никто не пострадал. Если так можно сказать.Так что ты все-таки тут забыл в такое время?  
Дин махнул рукой.  
— Посмотри на столе, я все написал.  
Эллен опустила взгляд на бумагу, лежащую перед ней.  
— Заявление об уходе? И как это понимать?  
— А как это можно не понять? Ты ведь знаешь о Касе?  
— Допустим.— Эллен сверлила его внимательным взглядом.  
— Что тут допускать-то? Я видел его заявление на перевод.  
— Которое он не подписал? Думаю, он бы поговорил со мной, если бы окончательно все решил.  
— Теперь ничего решать не придется. Раз ему так невыносимо со мной работать, я уйду сам, пусть он остается.  
Эллен на секунду прикрыла глаза, и, когда заговорила вновь, грубые интонации в ее голосе выдавали раздражение.  
— Почему ты вдруг решил, что все в мире должно вертеться вокруг тебя? Ты не можешь за других решать, уходить им или нет. А ты готов уволиться, лишь бы оставить последнее слово за собой.  
Дин недовольно поморщился.  
— Эллен, может, без нотаций обойдемся, а? Мне кажется, сегодняшний день итак на месяц растянулся.  
— Ну и шел бы домой отсыпаться.  
Дин хмыкнул и принялся буравить взглядом шкаф за спиной Эллен.  
— А ты знаешь, что Кастиэль начал работать здесь за два года до тебя?  
Он кивнул:  
— Кас говорил, что переехал сюда, когда узнал, что вам требуются люди.  
— Я приняла его на работу без раздумий. Диплом с отличием, превосходные характеристики. К тому же, третье поколение маршалов в семье. Тогда он был… замкнутым, отстраненным, собранным до холодности. Ты ни разу не видел его отца?  
Дин покачал головой.  
— Только на фотографиях. И, судя по рассказам Каса, мы бы вряд ли поладили.  
— Да уж, — Эллен усмехнулась. — Тогда отец был для Каса неоспоримым авторитетом. Да и не только для него. Герой, его до сих пор в пример молодым маршалам ставят. И Кастиэль старался быть достойным сыном своего отца — всегда правильным, результативным, ответственным.  
Эллен встала и, достав из шкафа пустой стакан, поставила его на стол. Дин без слов понял намек и тут же плеснул в него виски.  
— Кастиэль изменился, когда появился ты. Он впервые нарушил правила из-за тебя. Он попросил, чтобы ты стал временным консультантом. Я должна была бы разозлиться, но мне стало интересно.  
Эллен сделала глоток и повертела стакан в руках.  
— Ты буквально оживил его. Помог выйти из тени отца, самому научиться принимать решения. В нашей работе невозможно выехать на одном следовании инструкциям, нужно уметь находить правильный путь. И он нашел его, когда на свой страх и риск поручился за тебя. Вы отлично сработались. И я покрываю твои мелкие нарушения не за красивые глаза, а потому, что лучшей команды, чем вы, я не припомню. И я не намерена вас терять.  
Дин хотел возразить, но Эллен, заметив это, подняла руку в предостерегающем жесте.  
— Да помолчи ты, мальчишка! Ведете себя, как два подростка.  
Она допила виски и поставила пустой стакан на стол.  
— Дай мне договорить. Вы давно здесь работаете, и я привыкла к вам. Привыкла волноваться, когда вы попадаете в неприятности, и гордиться, когда решаете проблемы. И меня достало смотреть на то, что вы оба сейчас вытворяете.  
— Эллен…  
— Дин, если уж ты забрался в мой кабинет ночью, изволь меня выслушать. Я видела ваше отношение друг к другу и понимала, что рано или поздно могут начаться конфликты. Но не думала, что все закончится так.  
— И ты туда же. — Дин поерзал на месте. Похоже, его отношение к Касу сегодня собрались обсудить все. И это было хуже, чем визит к стоматологу.  
— Туда же, да. У вас все на лицах написано. Большими буквами, между прочим.  
Дин чертовски устал от того, что все вокруг думали, будто лучше него понимали ситуацию, и он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Мы друзья уже пять лет. Он лучший друг, который когда-либо у меня был. Я не хочу потерять даже это. Неужели непонятно?  
Эллен покачала головой.  
— Даже это? Посмотрим, что мы имеем сейчас. У меня на столе лежит твое заявление об уходе, Кастиэль думает переводиться в другой отдел. Открой глаза, ты уже теряешь. И у тебя есть два пути. Или ты ведешь себя по-взрослому и делаешь то, что тебя пугает до чертиков, — выясняешь отношения с Кастиэлем, или можешь пить дальше. Но не в моем кабинете.  
Эллен поднялась из-за стола.  
— Cкажу охранникам, чтобы не беспокоились. А ты подумай, пока ещё есть время.  
Она прошла мимо него к двери, но затем остановилась и добавила:  
— Когда понимаешь, что можешь кого-то потерять, начинаешь по-другому на него смотреть. Поверь мне, это так.  
Эллен вышла, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и Дин услышал звук подъезжающего лифта. Он отставил бутылку в сторону. Напиваться резко расхотелось.

***

Ещё на подъезде к дому Дин заметил одинокую фигуру, сидящую на ступеньках. Что ж, отложить серьёзный разговор явно не получалось.  
— Дин, — поприветствовал Кас.  
Дин хмыкнул и, подойдя к двери, начал возиться с ключами?  
— Тебе ведь Эллен позвонила?  
— Да. Она сказала, что ты был в офисе, едешь домой, и у тебя ко мне разговор.  
Надо было догадаться, что Эллен попробует вмешаться.  
— Ты видел заявление, да?  
Дин кивнул.  
— Я бы рассказал тебе, если бы решил уйти.  
— Ты обманул меня, Кас.  
— Я знал, какой будет твоя реакция.  
— Почему ты решил перевестись?  
— Дин…  
— Почему, Кас?  
Тот отвел глаза, снова посмотрел на Дина с несчастным выражением лица. Но потом Кас вздохнул, и в его взгляде появилась уверенность, будто он только что принял важное решение.  
— Дин, я думал, что однажды мои эмоции... — Кас замялся, — мои чувства станут слишком очевидными. Если бы мы не виделись так часто, возможно, это стало бы проще. Я не хотел окончательно разрушить то, что у нас есть. К тому же, знаешь, это лицемерно — называть лучшим другом того, в кого ты влюблен уже не один год.

Кас подошел вплотную, снова стоял слишком близко, непозволительно близко, а Дин не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть на его губы. Он понимал, что Кас, скорее всего, ждал хоть какой-то реакции на признание, но сам мог думать только о том, как же очевидно все было с самого начала. Сейчас, оглянувшись назад, все становилось более, чем ясным: поведение Каса, его слова, взгляды. Дин так старался скрыть собственные чувства, что не смог разглядеть чужие. А затем он почувствовал, как его тянут на себя и целуют быстро, решительно и поспешно, будто боясь упустить последнюю возможность. И как только Кас начал отдаляться, Дин положил руку ему на затылок, не отпуская и притягивая вновь.  
Разговоры по душам — та ещё чушь, действия гораздо эффективнее и приятнее.  
— С моей стороны это лицемерие тоже длится уже не один год, — быстро выпалил Дин, стоило им отстраниться друг от друга.  
Возможно, это и не лучшее признание в любви, но надо же было с чего-то начинать. Хотя Кас, видимо, и  
так все понял, потому что на его губах появилась одна из лучших улыбок — теплая, светлая, и только для Дина. 

Пять лет назад Дин многого не мог представить: что он переедет в другой город, поменяет работу. Не предполагал, что у него появится свой дом. И он точно не думал, что однажды ночью, после одного из самых длинных дней на его памяти, он поймет, что пришло время разбирать коробки.


End file.
